User blog:Esten Kei/The Gold Dance Glove - Season 3 - World Tour
' .' This is the official game page for "the GOLD Dance Glove" Season 3 - World Tour. The contestants may play here! TGDG is a JD based skills competition where 16 just dancers will compete against each other for the prizes of a crystal trophy, an avatar pack campaign with our official wiki shop and a HUGE amount of A points, of course based on the quality of their gameplay. ' '( If you are a contestant, it would be pretty convinient for you to bookmark this page. ) Everyone is welcomed to comment, vote and have fun here! .''' '''Current Cast : ( If you are a contestant, you may use your avatar as a profile pic if you want to. If you are NOT a contestant and use one of the following avatars anyways, it will count as stealing. Thanks. ) SabrinaCarpenterLoveAvatarSeason3.png JohnJD1302AvatarSeason3.png Brandnewstart7789AvatarSeason3.png TheEmmaShowAvatarSeason3.png SatotheScientist101AvatarSeason3.png JDisbaeAvatarSeason3V.2.png MatusmatiAvatarSeason3.png MikeyRocks33AvatarSeason3.png MasterHydraffeAvatarSeason3.png RobotSteam35AvatarSeason3.png OSCARLIAMZAvatarSeason3.png HeypplsOfficialAvatarSeason3.png SonGotan25AvatarSeason3.png JacktheCREEPER79AvatarSeason3.png .' '. .' '. ' ' ....( The host talks ) Welcome aboard all of you! I may now say….. IT IS OOOOOOOON!! Hope that all of you are really hyped! Also, thanks for applying ...If it wasn’t for your support, I wouldn’t be uploading a 3rd season right now! Thanks! .''' '''So, let’s remember our prizes! The winner of TGDG will receive a very unique and spectacular trophy for them to post on their walls and brag about it! Also, they will get the chance to collab with this wiki’s official shop and launch their very own avatar pack! In addition to that, they will have the A pts. they collected in the game doubled and then received! Awesome right?! .''' '''Let’s discuss about the new RV score. This season you get the chance and ability to damage your co-contestants’ scores. Each episode, you’ll be sending to me ( along with your episode creation ) your RV vote. The person that you voted against, will have their score damaged. Don’t worry! The votes are anonymous! BTW, the CV scoring is back so everyone can NOW vote for their favorite contestant and protect them from being eliminated! Wiki public, Start voting NOW! Oh, and REMEMBER! If you don’t RVote, you’ll gain a penalty vote against yourself. .''' '''Anywayz, it’s Challenge time! For some of you, it’s your 1st ever challenge in TGDG, so I’ll explain further. .''' '''Well, for this episode’s Challenge, you’ll start easy… You will have to make a flag/banner to represent yourself in this competition. Your banner HAS to have the following included : ( if one of the following is not included, you’ll get a -2pts. Penalty on your CH score. ) .''' '''1. Your competition avatar 2. This hashtag : #_YourUserNameHere_TGDGS3 ( without the “_” and without ANY blanks between the words. ) 3. Your country’s flag colours. All of them. 4. Your flag HAS to be a square. .' 'Host feedback : Here's what I'd make myself : ' ' . . . . . . .''' '''As you can see on the “Episode 1” logo, above the “Challenge” session, there’s an “Ends In : 48 hours”. That means that the results will be posted in 48 hours, no matter who has and who hasn’t done the challenge. .''' '''BTW, do you remember the episode rewards I talked about when giving sneak-peaks? Here are the Episode 1 rewards! : ( The winner will win a pair of neeeerdy glasses with which they can style their avatar! ) ' . . . Send your creations along with your RV votes to my e-mail :' someoneexample10000@gmail.com .''' '''REMEMBER! There will be NO excuses. If you don’t do the challenge, you’ll get a CH score of 0. .''' '''Good luck my dancerz and please do the challenge! I’ll be posting “*Info Mails*” in the comments during the 48 hour deadline. See ya soon ma dancerz! .' '. Episode 1 Call-Out The most unwanted part is finally here. All the competitors may please stand before me. I will now call your names one by one depending on your performance on this Episode with best to worst. ( The CV score is the actual amount of votes each person got. ) ( Also, challenge feedback will get more and more detailed as the competition grows. ) 1st . JDisbae - CH '( 16 )' : '''It wasn't the best creation in this episode but the CVotes are the ones that gave ya 1st place! Congrats! '''2nd . MikeyRocks33 - CH '( 14,5 ) ': '''Pretty good! I really liked the font you used and especially the dark background which made great contrast with ur hair! '''3rd . Master Hydraffe - CH' ( 10,5 ) ': '''Good! But I have some cons to highlight. The only thing that kinda bothered me is the too-strong shadow you used for the avatar. Also, the hashtag font was good but just not the perfect one for the flag. It was good though! '''4th . OSCAR LIAMZ - CH '( 9 ) ': '''You made the best flag in this episode! I really really liked it! Pretty decent!!! BUT, as you can see, 0 votes equals low rating... Improve that. '''5th . SatotheScientist101 - CH '( 8 ) ': '''It was the 2nd best creation! Good job! Liked it but the avatar could be smaller. That was kinda your only con. '''6th . JacktheCREEPER79 - CH '( 7,5 ) ': '''Well, it was a pretty.... low score... That was not good. I mean, too many stuff going on and I was kinda confused with the elements u used. Your CVotes are the reason ur in 6th place. Step it up! '''7th . TheEmmaShow . JohnJD1302 . HeypplsOfficial - CH '( 7 )' : Emma : '''It was good but the hashtag thing really let me down... I really think you could do better. Not bad though. '''John : '''I liked it! I really liked the font and the blur in the BG. Good job! But don't forget there's always some space for improvements. '''Heyppls : '''Well, that was not a flag and your country's colors weren't there...That's the reason that you got a score as low as this. Pay more attention to the introduction next time cuz you're still in! '''8th . Brandnewstart7789 . SonGotan25 - CH ( 5,5 ) : Brand : '''I liked it a lot! Well, not perfect but good! Your con was the font and text size. You should've chosen a bolder font and a smaller text size. '''Son : '''It seemed kinda effortless.... I wanted more tension. You need to step it up a lot. '''9th . RobotSteam35 - CH ( 5 ) : '''Good but not the best. I liked the effects but they ( I think ) are not the best u could do. Plus, a con is that u used a lot of colors that made it seem "cheap". '''10th . Matusmati - CH ( 0,5 ) : '''It wasn't a very good creation but it deserved a higher place than the 10th. The reason u fell that much is your RV score which was even higher cuz u got a penalty vote for not RVoting. '''Two people left who are tied at the bottom of the score list. These two are : SabrinaCLove and Max23102000 with a score of -2 I randomly chose one of you to leave using this site. The person who will leave TGDG Season 3 first is... .' '. Max23102000. Sabrina, you are safe. ( Even though you did NO challenge ) Max, you did NO challenge either. Sad but true. It's pretty reasonable that one of you two is leaving. Well, there will be a comeback moment so, stay tuned and don't lose hope. .' 'Episode 1 - Creations : ' 2000px-Vertical_United_States_Flag.png 5192016172523.png ComAvatar.png image1TGDGS3JackEp1.JPG IMG_0177.JPG Master Hydraffe Flag v2.png OZCARLIAMZflag.png SatoTGDGS3-1.png Screen Shot 2016-06-18 at 6.36.36 pm.png TGDGS3Ep1.png TGDGS3EP1Challenge.jpg TGDGSeason3JohnJD.png urqueen.png ' .' ' ' '. .''' '''See all'o y'all on Ep 2.... Until then, BB ma dancerz ;) .' '. .''' '''Episode 2 Coming June 22nd 2016 .' '. Category:Blog posts